Something to Discover
by Moy-kun
Summary: Gray and Natsu are young men now and they have change since they first met. Feelings are complicated things and how are they gonna manage those when, one night, they'll kiss without understanding.
1. I hate you

_Hey there! It has been two years since I havn't write any fanfictions. Why? Time, motivation, inspiration… But now I'm ready to roll! Thus being my first fanfiction in two years it's my first more-than-one-chapter-fic in English (Do I have a French accent?). Don't hesitate leaving comments with how good or bad you think this is, I'll take them all as advices! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

__-I HATE YOU-

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail's Guild. Elfman was talking nonsense about being a man while Gray was trying to tell him Erza wasn't a man, and so on... Everything was absolutely normal, well, normal for Fairy Tail, except the calm of today. It was chatty and noisy but it was not as usual, and this was for a simple reason. The burning flam wasn't there. Yeah, Natsu was with Happy in a neighbouring city. He had left this morning because he heard somebody knew about dragons over there.

Lucy entered afew minutes ago.

- Natsu isn't there today? _She asked without knowing he was gone._

-Nope. _Responded Gray_. He's further in the east to look for information about Igneel.

-That's why it's annoyingly calm today! _Added Cana who has already a barrel of alcohol running threw her stomach even though it was still the morning._

She liked when there was action in the guild because else way, she drank all day. Lucy laughed and stayed with everybody, having a chat, eating lunch...

The only one who sees that there was a second reason to such calmness was Erza. Gray turned his eyes to her.

-What?

-Nothing. _She looked away._

He realized she was staring at him for a little while now. He liked Erza much, but as a sister. And, he knew that she could see how he felt right now, worried. How many times did Natsu run around the cities for his Dragon searching thing and came back with nothing but just wasted time. Sometimes he wanted to tell the pink haired male to stop but this was Natsu's aim, he couldn't do that because they're friends.

"Whatever" he thought as he was trying to figure out what he should do... He pulled out tobacco and rolling paper, made he's cigarette and smoked on it. Not that he smoked a lot but, he did like the taste and the sensation that came with it. Thus, it helped him stop thinking about Natsu. Aaah... He frowned he's eyebrows as he just had him on his mind again. That was for sure, when this little brat came back he will gonna show him how angry he is by Natsu keeping him so worried.

He felt Erza's eyes on him again and looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but, stopped as he sees her nice and comforting smile. Yeah, she knew what he had on his mind because she was the same. None of them wanted to see Natsu disappointed, again. Even though the Dragon Slayer didn't show much of his heart's wounds because he was always smiling and taking things easy, Gray knew that Igneel was an obsession for him, and that every time he got way too excited.

The dark haired male looked around him, everybody was like every day, it seemed. He stopped his eye on Gajeel. This guy... Was what he didn't want Natsu to become. The pink haired idiot went to him and proposed to him to come with him, he also wanted to ask Wendy but she is away with Charuru. Gajeel just snapped Natsu of, he remembers clearly the red-eyed man tell the younger one not to bed so childish. "Geez... He could have been nicer anyway..." said Gray to himself.

The sun had already faded behind the mountains, but Magnolia was still a busy place since it was only dinnertime. A big crush drives everybody's intention to the door.

- I'M BACK!

-Fucking loud... _Mumbled Gray_

-Welcome! _Said Lucy to Happy and Natsu, giggling and smiling at them._

-Don't break the door!_ Finally greeted the Ice wizard._

-Tss! I didn't break it! Idiot! _Responded the fire ball._

-What?! You're the stupid one here!

Both of them were starting one of their usual fights and were stopped by Erza. But, it seemed Gray was a little more serious than usual in his way of insulting Natsu. In the end, Natsu was greeted by everyone with laughs, verbal fights, stupid jokes and so on... He felt "home".

Natsu was sitting at a table eating with Happy and some others. With his mouth full he explained how the trip went. The journey was terrible, as usual.

-Yeah we all know that you can't stand trains. _Said Lucy, impatient to hear the following._ And then?

-Well, I went to the address the guy gave me,but once I arrived there was absolutely nothing. _Natsu swallowed another piece of his meet._

-Nothing?_ Repeated Gray, asking for preciseness._

-Nothing. No shop, no house, nobody, no anything. It was just a place that used to be a restaurant, apparently, and that they've demolished years ago.

Natsu was way to insensitive to Gray. He said this like a normal person would ask for a piece of cake. But Natsu wasn't a normal person, and when he asked a piece of cake he was fully alive and exited. This wasn't Natsu but just a good cover.

- ...So it was just another rumor, hm?_ Rhetorically asked Erza._

Natsu wanted to say something but instead he looked at Gray walking away.

-Where you going?

Natsu still had a bone in his mouth making his sentence a little hard to understand.

-Home. _Coldly returned Gray._

Natsu stood up and caught his friend's shoulder.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing! Get out of the way.

Gray was already pretty exasperated.

-Oï! Gray!

Natsu frowned trying to hold on tighter on the other male's shoulder but this one pushed him.

-Out of the way I said, you stupid bastard.

-Gray! _Shouted Erza, surprised of her friend's reaction, trying to make him come back to his sense._

-Tss!

He walked out.

-This ass... Oï!

Natsu didn't have a good day so he turned angry quite quick as well. He followed him outside.

-What's your problem now, asshole?!

-It's you! How can you be this way? And...! You just piss me of! _He lied._

He bit his tong, he didn't want Natsu to see him so freaked out for nothing but, he just couldn't stand seeing him this way.

He didn't want to say this, not now, not this way, because this wasn't a fight like they normally had but a real argument. Natsu didn't need to know more and step forward punching Gray in the face.

-Bastard! _Yelled Natsu._

-You...!

Gray gazed at Natsu and thrown back the hit but, it was brutally stopped by an old man's hand.

-Stop it already both of you!

-Jiji? _Surprised said Natsu, looking at Makarof who looked serious as hell._

-Tch!

Gray didn't say anything more and just left.

Natsu was wondering what happened. He also was wrong thought because it needs two to pull up a fight, but what the hell was with Gray? He knew he was an ass but not that bad... And it changed so suddenly... He was looking at his white painted ceiling, as lying in his bed trying to find sleep after a busy day but couldn't do anything. Gray was one of his best friends since they're all young. No, he actually was his best friend. They grow up together, fight together, fight against each other and know the other one like the back of their hand but... This night he didn't understand what part of Gray that was. Maybe he is wrong and maybe he does piss Gray off...

No wait, he pulled his mind straight "Gray is a friend and has something bad on his mind". He got up and pulled some clothes on, quietly walked out of the house, making sure he doesn't wake up the blue cat and walked to Gray's house. The dark haired male acted like shit with him, Nastsu ain't gonna feel bad for waking him up in the middle of the night.

Once arrived, he knocked on the door, as hard and loudly he could. The door opens on a half-naked Gray with a killing gaze.

-The hell ya want?

-Talk with you

-Have you seen the clock?!

-Yeah I don't give a shit 'bout it.

Natsu was freaky when he was this serious.

-Fuck! Come in.

He spouted and went to the kitchen get some coffee and then came back to the living room where the younger one was sitting.

-So?

-So what? Explain to me what happened to you earlier.

-I already told you. You piss me off. And you're doing it ag-

-Don't give me that shit! Natsu cut Gray off.

-Tss! Shut up!

-Gray!

Natsu was losing his nerves but tried hard to stay calm.

He remained silent for now. Staring at the floor, trying to make his mind up. He felt that was enough. He couldn't stand having Natsu in front of him now, he wanted to hold him in his arm and kill him at the same time. Why the hell did he feel so dizzy... He felt the warmth of the dragon slayer's hand on his'.

-Please, Gray, tell me...

The male's eyes met and this was about where Gray really cracked. He push Natsu down on the floor. Natsu didn't see that coming as he felt his head hitting the wood and Gray manly body on top of his.

-You're... So fool... So full of sweet dreams... You can't stop, can you?

Natsu couldn't figure out if Gray was actually being nice or nasty, but god what was this seductiv look of his! He didn't understand shit from now on.

-Gr... Gray?...

He wanted to push him back but, stayed there thinking that this was the only way that Gray did say something else then insults... Well... Sort of... He was close, too close for this to be an attack but too awkward to be a friendly move.

-You're always searching for Igneel even though you do not find anything...! You always get played with by people who invent things!

-What if what they say is true?

-It's not! They just want to say stupid things! You're so... So stupid! You'll never learn!

Natsu pushed Gray back

-Shut up! You're the one saying stupid things! Fucking pessimistic!

Even with a hard push Gray stayed hold of his grip on his friend, he even pulled his-self closer.

-I'm not pessimistic but I don't wanna see you disappointed again! _Gray shouted this out and a silent followed._

He shouted exactly how he felt and now felt so embarrassed. God, Natsu was right he was damn stupid... The pink haired male looked Gray with big widened eyes before closing them.

-So that's all of it...

He sited up looking at his friend who was now silent and escaping the other one's eyes. Gray felt like disappearing, he never wanted to show him to Natsu so weak, so not confidant and so concerned about the one we grew old with. We got up letting Natsu to the same but still looking away.

The younger eyed the ice man and sighed. Then he stretched his arms to him and held the dark haired idiot. Gray, surprised, blushed a little in confusion. It felt good. He was relieved that Natsu didn't punch him for the entire story, a story for nothing. Natsu was happy Gray didn't punch him for holding him this way but he needed it. Both needed it. And before he noticed, Gray had wrapped his own arms around Natsu's muscled body. Both stayed this way like 30 seconds... Well, it felt so, the truth is that it was way more. Natsu looked Gray and smiled.

-You really are an idiot...

-Tss...

Gray tried to hide his light blush.

-You know, if one day you disappear... I'll do the same, I'll look for you everywhere in the world even if where I look may not be the good place.

Gray felt burning a little inside. He felt greedy and deliciously frustrated. What the hell was going on with him? Why is he mixed up this way? He was tired and had a day full of emotions. And... How could Natsu say those kinds of things so easily? He was such a... Such an incredible friend and an idiot.

-I'll leave now, see ya tomorrow.

-Hm... Gray let go of him and walked him to the door. See ya'

He looked Natsu go out the door and leave, heading his own house.

Gray laid back in bed. He closed his eyes. He strangely felt light and relieved of many things but now new questions were flying around in his head, like butterflies teasing his mind. Like he had something knew to discover with his self, with Natsu. He recalled what happened tonight  
.Did he really wanted to push Natsu this way on the floor? And when they hugged... Did he felt like kissing him or what?  
"Geez... I hate you for sticking in my mind this way... This is gonna be a long night..." He whispered and fell asleep too tired to fight more against his own mind.

* * *

_Okaaaay! So this is the first chapter…. Geez this is huge! Sorry I didn't plan on doing something this long but words just ran under my fingers…!Also, nothing here that needs an M rating… I know, I know… But in the second chapter it'll be… Spicyyy! Hope you enjoyed it and follow the next chapters!  
_


	2. Rejection

_Hooray! Post it! Sorry it took longer than I thought it would take. But it's summer holidays so… Party party party! I said this chapter would have lemon but I couldn't bring it in and keeping Natsu's and Gray's personality as authentic as I try to… Also, this fic is surely gonna be longer than planned XD (I'll say for or five chapters…) Well then, be patient lemon will come! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-REJECTION-

It has been a week since that strange day now. Gray and Natsu talked to each other again like nothing happened. Everybody in the guild was cheerful and happy. Gray came in and met Natsu. Five minutes after exchanging few words both started to fight again.

-You annoying porn star!

-Gimme a break! Stupid lighter!

-WHAD'YA SAY?!

-You heard me!

Cana was cheering the fight but quickly Erza stopped them. Laughter and yells could be heard from the outside of the guild's building.

Gray sited at a table chatting with Juvia, well, trying to but she was moaning about her love for him again and again. "Geez... I'm so not interested in her..." thought the Ice wizard as he looked Lucy and Natsu choosing a mission on the board. He felt jealous, strangely jealous. Maybe he preferred Lucy to Juvia? That was what he was thinking, but when he looked Lucy, he couldn't feel any attraction neither.

He sighed and stood up. What was wrong with him...? He couldn't understand him-self and he didn't like it. He was the kind of man who usually knew what he wanted and usually thinks twice before acting, unlike the pink haired fire-ball. But now, all he could figure out was that he wanted something badly... A deep frustration in his body and didn't know why the hell this was happening. He walked near them.

-Choosing a mission?

-Yeeeaaah... _Sighed Lucy_. I'm late for the rent again...!

-Oooh! Com'on! We're gonna find some thieves to kick their asses! _Said Natsu, full of joy about going on a mission_.

-Aye! _Finished Happy_.

Gray smiled a little amused.

-Never thinking with something else than you're fists, burned head.

Then his smile grew into a grin.

-What again? You think you can think better than me?!

-You're talking non-sense...

Gray looked Natsu desperate of what his friend just say.

-You're the non-sense! Stupid!

-Think before talking idiot!

-I'll kick your ass!

-A man! This is a man! Kicking asses! _Interrupted Elfman, full of passion in his eyes._

-SHUT UP! _Shouted the two younger mans while throwing Elfman in the wall with their kicks._

Quickly enough, all the guild started fighting for no reason, any reason.

Gray ran to Natsu with his fist firm ready to punch him hard.

Cana usually didn't participate but Erza has knocked her barrel of wine away. And this barrel of wine was aiming at Natsu.

"Crap! Move!" Instantly, Gray rushed even faster and instead of hitting he's prey, he catches him and saved him from Cana's alcohol.

"What the-?! Those arms... This scent..." Natsu grabbed Gray's naked back. He felt them-selves falling to the floor. He could see it and every second seemed to be minutes... But all he could do was looking at Gray's beautiful face and body. He had forgotten what was actually going on around. All his mind could deal with, was Gray's piercing eyes and frozen hands.

Every dream has its end. They hit the floor loudly and Natsu could barely remember what he just felt and see. All he could recall was how long it seemed to be and how nice it felt.

He looked at Gray with wild open eyes. Both felt embarrassed for what had just happen, and in order to cover their guiltiness, they fought even rougher.

The end of the day was also the end of the big mess. The two males got out of the building with very light wounds, laughing and trying to catch their breaths.

-Tch! I'll kick your ass another time. _Amusedly said Gray._

-As if you could!_ Laughed Natsu_.

-Hey, you're thirsty?

-Yeah, hungry too.

-Okay well, let's go to my place then.

-Alright! Wait, where's Happy?

Natsu turned around to see that Happy was hiding with Charuru trying to make her take the fish he was offering. The Dragon Slayer smiled.

-This is too cute

-What so?

Gray turned to see what Natsu was seeing.

-Love. Happy is in love and makes everything to make her joyful.

He smiled.

-Ah? Yeah it's kinda cute._ Laughed Gray._ He can join if he wants.

-Yeah. Oï! Happy! _The smaller man called for him._ I'm going to Gray's, wanna come?

-Hm... May I stay with Charuru and Lilly?

-Sure!

Natsu smiled and leaved with his friend.

The two Fairy Tail's wizard walked to Gray's place laughing around and being silly, sometimes insulting each other but they were too tired and too hungry to fight again. Maybe after dinner.

The two young mans grabbed a pizza before arriving to Gray's place. Once at home they both rushed to the sofa and started on their pizza.

-Hmm! So good!_ Mouth fully said Natsu._

-Hell yeah! _Responded Gray._ What's yours?

-Hot chili sauce. You have the double cheese?

-Yeah it-…

Before Gray could finish his sentence, Natsu was leaning in front of him stealing him a bit in the piece of pizza he was holding.

He first was looking at Natsu's lips that brushed he's finger. They were so soft… Than he followed the line of his body. He was sitting next to him leaning his head in front of Gray's chest and having a beautiful curve drawing he's back. The Ice wizard blushed and looked elsewhere letting the attractive man eat on his pizza.

-That's nice too…! _Exclaimed Natsu happily._

-Everything that's food is nice if we listen to you.

-It's not true! Last time you brought your sort of Ice creams it was horrible…!

-He… Hey! My ice creams were perfect! Ya just don't eat it 'cause ya have no taste!

-No taste?! I have an in-cre-di-ble taste! Fucking idiot! _Groaned Natsu_.

And the fight started again. Gosh, they were just uncorrectable.

Like a kid Gray pushed Natsu from him and thrown him a pillow in the face. Natsu cached it and used it as a weapon. Both were playing knights with pillows and were having a hell of a time, pushing the furniture down, breaking one or two plates, making themselves bruises…

And when Natsu attacked Gray with the pillow, Gray was already on his way to attack him too. The two weapons crashed together and all the feathers flew all around the living room. The pink haired boy fell into the older one's arms but, they were looking at the scene as it was a beautiful explosions ending a fight and dispersing everywhere. When their eyes met the laughed, laughed so hard it was hard to even notice how close they were.

-I won! _Grinned Natsu._

-Ya didn't!

-I did!

-Never! _Gray shouted._

As he noticed he was still holding Natsu he stayed silent.

-Ya loose! _Continued Natsu._

But now a big silent had invaded the space.

He realized he had his arms around the cold skin neck. He blushed hardly. He wanted to go away as quick as possible right now but he's body didn't move, like all he could do was breathing rapidly and feel his heart beat in his chest. Was something he the pizza? He felt dizzy…

On his side Gray didn't know what to do neither. He had this incredible lust for Natsu all he could think of was striping and striping Natsu with it… But he had to get back his mind strait! He needed not to look to Natsu scarf, and wonder how could look and taste the skin under…

Than something terrible went right threw his mind: "Natsu doesn't move neither… Why…? Is he… Like me?".

The dragon slayer was still fighting with his own mind and body, not understanding anything. But what achieved him was Gray's cold lips brushing onto his, kissing sweetly and totally erasing what was left of the pink haired reflection. It felt so good. Their body leaned on against the other and the kiss started to fire up.

Natsu's back was now against the wall, his legs around Gray's hips and his tongue dancing in the other's mouth. He was in another state. It was surprising that Natsu accepted so easily his rival's kissing and touching right now. Gray's hand slide on the younger's torso, making him discover the pleasure of an icy hand on a burning body and, from his torso, all his body shivered.

Their lips parted and they looked in each other's eyes.

-Gray…. What… S_aid Natsu breathless trying to understand what happened_

Gray kissed him? Or… Something? His mind felt useless.

Gray was in a parallel dimension where the time stopped and nothing will move again. Or so he prayed for. "What the hell am I doing?! FUCKING IDIOT!" He thought.

He immediately let go of him. This was so embarrassing… For the two of them.

Natsu leaved the house without saying much. Neither did Gray. What could they possibly say after this? Both headed their beds trying to figure out what the hell happened… And why this moment felt so great.

In the morning, awaken by the sun light on his sleeping face, Natsu opened one eye. Than the other. He swore that one day he'll eat the sun if he could make him sleep longer.

As he sited up in his bed he noticed the huge head-ache blowing his mind off. He couldn't sleep last night because his brains were overly trying to understand the mess that he got in. Gray, the nudist bastard, yeah, he kissed him. And he kissed back. And it stopped. This was the only thing the tired young boy could figure out.

He took a deep breath.

-It was only a kiss. Things happen… Let's take a shower and a breakfast in order to refresh ideas, h_e said to himself._

-Only a kiss?

The voice came from behind him. Crap. It was Happy.

The pink looked to him without knowing what to say now. He was so busy thinking about last night that he forgot about Happy.

-Hm…. Nothing, don't worry. _Tried Natsu_.

-You're in lllllllloooove! _Giggled Happy._

-No way! _Shouted the other one in a shock._

Happy was saying he was in love with Gray?

-Hu hu… Come on Natsu! I know you!

-Ye… Yeah well, you don't know the story! I'm not in love! Not with- _He closed his mouth._

He never hide anything from the blue exceed. And he knew Happy will listen to him whatever. He calms down a little and started explaining the night to Happy. The flying cat tried to follow but he couldn't bear with the idea of what happened, then he thought for a moment.

-Yeah, it's just a kiss. Right?

-…Right, thanks Happy.

Natsu smiled, feeling already better.

-Let's go to the guild!

-Aye!

He knew him since he was born. Happy could perfectly see inside Natsu with no words. But humans and cats are different.

He loved Charuru but are the boys secretly in love? He stirred his brains until they arrived to Fairy Tail's building.

Gray was already there and Natsu lost his brains and stop in the middle of the way, standing straight. "Nobody knows except Happy… So I have to do as nothing happen…". He then breathed deeply and continues walking.

-Yosh!

His usual great smile on his face.

-Hey there! _Responded Lucy happily._

The only one ignoring Natsu was Gray. First of all the pink haired boy decided to leave him alone but then thought that he wasn't going to be the only one making efforts here.

-Oï! Idiot! D'ya have ice in ya ear?!

-Shad' up! Pink head!

-Ya punk!

They shouted and started battle but it strangely felt rougher than usual.

-Maybe we should stop them… _Proposed Lucy looking at Erza_.

-No. We'll let them fight for once.

-Go Natsu! _Cheered Happy._

-Really, Erza? You wanna let them? _Repeated the star mage, surprised_.

-Yeah. Look their smile, they are loving it. Thus Gray told me he had an argument with Natsu yesterday evening.

They acted as nothing happened even if their minds were still loading for an answer, and loading was paused by the fight. After a night not stopping thinking about it, it just felt too good to be stopped.

After demolishing one or two tables and half a dozen of chairs, Titania knocked them out, now supposing it was enough fight.

The two young men woke up one after the other and continued their day at the bar with their friends and comrades.

Natsu and Gray didn't talk a lot together after this. They wanted to feel the peace installed between them for the moment. But this peace wasn't forever, and actually, not long at all.

Juvia sited next to Gray starting chatting with him.

-H… Hi Gray-Sama…

-Huh? Oh it's you.

He looked at her.

-Hm… You're… You're fight…. Was impressive, Gray-sama. _She said blushing._

-He… Hey… Don't call me "sama"…

He felt embarrassed about this. He wasn't that old neither he was her master.

-Really? That… That means Juvia can call you "honey"?_ She answered totally confused._

-What…?

-Gray-Sama… No… Honey…. _She leaned forward_. Juvia… Juvia lo-….

-Whaa! Get away from me! Don't do that!

He pushed her back and stood up in panic. His voice was a little hard. He leaved without any other words, escaping the guild and Juvia's tears.

Natsu seen everything and didn't know if he had to chase after Gray or not. "Go ahead!" called the voice in his head. He stood up and faced the entry. But could not just leave after Gray knowing he could also be jerked out. "What should I do…?"

* * *

_Kill me now! I know this is a ******* ending for the chapter but… I'm an author, I'm sadistic. 8D Hope you follow and enjoyed! I take requests! See you next chapter babies! (If you still want me.…)_


	3. Addiction

_Okaaaay! Sorry everybody! It took sooo looong! But September started so did the school and managing work and fan fiction isn't easy... (Don't tell my teachers I wrote a part of this during the lessons...). Anyways! This is chapter 3! And it's a real M rating! Hooray! You pervs... Aha ha ha! Bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

-ADDICTION-

Natsu was watching Gray escape from Juvia.

Should he go? Should he stay? He mentally punched him-self. Even with what happened yesterday, Gray was still his best friend and he needed to catch him now. The fire mage rushed after the dark haired boy.

-Gray! Oï! Fuck! GRAY!

Natsu was calling his name trying to have an answer.

-Shut up! Leave me! _Shouted the ice maker. _

He instantly got punch in the shoulder.

-Don't tell me to shut up! Bastard!

Natsu grabbed his hand and ran to a little deep street, where they could be alone for a while.

-Tss...

Gray looked away when making Natsu let go of his hand.

Silence. The two young men remained silent. Gray was staring at the stoned walls and Natsu was staring at the embarrassed and pissed off face of his friend.

-Okay, listen, what happened yesterday... Uh...

He scratched his head trying to find the words to make a proper sentence but words weren't the Dragon Slayer's strength.

-Yeah I know... It was strange...

-Sure it was strange! _Answered Natsu._ But... It was also... "in the moment"?

He bit his lips not sure that Gray could understand what he meant.

-...In the moment?

Gray wasn't a hundred percent convinced of what the Pink haired wanted to say.

-Ye... Yeah... Ya know... It was like when we fight. It happens... And that's it...

Oh how he wished Happy was there right now and help him out of this.

-...Yeah I see. But, we always fight...

Natsu seemed totally answerless.

-Listen, I'll come back in the beginning of the evening at the guild but I need fresh air to think. Meet me there, 'kay? _Continued the dark hair boy._

-'Kay!

Gray started walking away when he felt a hot hand on his shoulder and turned.

-What again?

He looked a Natsu's other hand that was reaching out to him, in a fist. He smiled and had a bro fist with him then he leaved.

Once away, Natsu sited down. He tried to make it like it was nothing. This kiss, but, it was something. And he could lie to Happy, lie to Gray, but couldn't lie to him-self. He started thinking again about it. Again and again and again.

The night was about to fall on Magnolia et Gray came back to the guild apologizing to Juvia for his rudeness. He then went to talk about it with Erza, telling her he didn't know how to do with the water mage. The red hair girl smiled and nicely padded his shoulder.

Gray was looking for the Dragon Slayer and saw him laughing and fighting with Macao and Wakaba. He smiled amused and came near them. Natsu welcomed Gray with a big smile

-Back? The scared of girls.

-Sha'd'up pinky!

-What?! Wanna fight?!

-Bring it!

But instead of fighting they laughed. Understanding how ridiculous this was.

They just had to talk together to make things better. Macao and Wakaba didn't really understand why the two boys were laughing.

Later they had a real fight but then it started getting late and everybody left the guild.

Natsu and Gray stayed longer to clean up the mess they made, under Erza's orders.

-Tss! This is annoying! _Said Natsu picking up the chairs_.

-You're the one who started. _Responded Gray._

-What?! You're the one pissing me off!

-You're bringing this shit on again?_ Gray sighed._

Natsu smiled. He liked fighting with him but being alone with the ice mage was strange. He was thinking about every time they were only the two of them and the night at Gray's place came back in his head.

The Dragon Slayer looked at Gray. "Just a kiss..." He said to his self again.

-Hey, Gray.

-Yeah?

The dark hair male turned around.

-Don't move.

-Huh?

Before Gray could say anything more warm lips were on his. The ice maker's eyes widened while his cheeks turned a little red but he didn't move.

The kiss didn't last long. Natsu was blushing lightly. The amber-green eyes of his met the icy look of Gray. Both were silent waiting the other one to say something.

-I... I just wanted... to try... _Shyly explained the smaller one._

-Hm... And... So... How was it?

At this moment Gray wanted to hit him-self hard from asking that.

-Hu... Strange... Yeah strange but... Kinda pleasant...

He scratched his head

Gray remained silent an instant because he was thinking. "So Natsu like it too, right?".

He didn't say anything but his arm grabbed the other male's waist and pushed him against his body and stolen a kiss. Natsu didn't know what to do on the moment but it felt so nice that he decided not to break it and kissed back.

They both circle the other's body with their arms. Gray asked entrance in Natsu's mouth by licking his lip and surprisingly it's the Dragon Slayer who catches the icy tongue. But, Gray was taller so he had the advantage on this situation and pushed his friend against the table holding him close and teasing his teeth with his cold tongue.

Natsu's body felt so warm but, nicely warm. Warmth that makes you wanna stay longer and longer...

After a very passionate fight using their tongues, they looked each other in the eye. Natsu had a bit of saliva on the corner of his mouth. "This is no-going-back" thought Gray and he pushed his friend on the table kissing him with desire.

The pink head pulled Gray on him. The ice mage was surprised to see how Natsu was a good kisser.

Both were turned on. The fire mage shivered when the frozen hands caressed is burning body. Then went all the way up from the bottom off his stomach to his torso and continued on his shoulders pulling of his top. He couldn't keep a light moan in Gray's mouth and blushed. This made Gray smiled. He was doing good job here.

Natsu pushed Gray back a little and bite his neck.

The dark hair male eye's widened. He wanted to touch him… He _needed _to touch him. The dragon slayer was losing common-sense. He licked the marks on the other one's neck and kissed while going further to his ear making the ice mage's body shiver. Gray swear he felt a flame running on his hear when Natsu licked it.

The ice-mage grabbed the pink hair male's ass and pulled of his "skirt". They were so close there was no space between their half-naked bodies. Gray's frozen hands ran down the dragon slayer's back and went in his pants, making Natsu blush and pull Gray for another kiss. The taller man was already naked, undressed so fast that his almost-lover had nothing to do.

Natsu was now sitting on the table naked as well and Gray teasing his erection.

-Wha...What...? Where...

Could only say the burning fire-mage, he was totally lost under his friend's incredibly cold and skilled hands.

-Is it good...? _Grinned Gray_.

-Ye... Yeah...

He blushed again and the ice-mage licked on his hard dick making the other one moan. He started sucking while admiring Natsu's expression full of pleasure. His teeth were scrapping the hot skin, letting cold saliva on it. He felt the salamander's nail penetrating his back, proof that he was close to come, so he doubled the speed, as it doubled the moans.

-Ah... Gr... Gray! _Nearly shouted Natsu._

The named one let go of his erect and looked his friend come. The fire-mage felt high, and then, he felt the frozen hands on his body again, making him shiver again, and want more.

-Hey Natsu... _Whispered the dark hair male to the other one's ear, than kissing him softly_.

But the dragon slayer's eyes widened when he felt something cold pressing into him.

-Ah! What... What the hell?!

-Relax. It will feel bad in first place but then it would be good.

-It hurts...! Idiot!

He tried moving to feel more comfortable, but it was useless because Gray's finger was still in him.

-Don't move it will be worse...!

Natsu still tried wiggling his body around but gave up, only hurting his-self this way. He breathed in and out in order to relax and started getting use to the intrusion. The intruder felt the hole begin to loosen on his finger and started moving it in and out slowly. He could see the pink haired man with a pain expression, hardly success to relax. Gray didn't want to see Natsu hurt, especially if it was his fault, so he gently pressed his lips against his friend's ones. The pink hair male concentrated in the kiss and responded to it, liking it a lot and unconsciously letting space for he's lover to move in and out, even adding another finger. The ice-mage pulled them out and broke the kiss looking at the fire-mage. He bit his lip.

-Natsu... I want to come in you... Now.

He was about to explode, wanting the other one hard.

-In...? _confusedly asked Natsu._

The only answer he had was Gray pushing his-self against his hot body and entering a hard cock in the small hole. Natsu felt in pain.

-Ah! Gray!

-Don't worry... _Softly responded Gray, kissing his neck to calm the Dragon Slayer._

He slowly went right in and stayed still while Natsu was trying to get used to the size of it. When the pink hair looked like settled down he started moving with sensual hips moves. His partner was burning hot, literally, and started enjoying the new sensation. Light moans in first place, and then some husky, but honeyed, groans from both of them.

Natsu was tight but the feeling of burning got Gray mad for more and was giving everything so his friend could enjoy it too. He did. Every time the ice-mage was coming in with all this coldness made the other male loose his mind, totally. The fast thrusting of their bodies aroused them even more.

-Oh! Gosh! _Nearly yelled Natsu as Gray hit the sweet spot._

Now he had it, he knew were to knock and insisted right there making the fire mage cry out, tightly holding on Gray's back. "Nearly there..." thought the dark hair boy, pulling Natsu in his arms, feeling their hearts beat too fast, too synchronized, and ejaculated in right after the other one.

Rocking heaven bells, they both needed few seconds before coming back to their respective minds. Gray pulled out of Natsu, and before saying anything, they were kissing and holding each other closely.

-You okay...? _Gently asked Gray seeing a trickle of blood coming from where he entered_.

-Yeah... _He said. _

He was caressing the Ice mage cheek with his own, like would do an animal.

They stayed an hour after this, enjoying the hugs and the kiss, and finishing cleaning. The dark hair male leaved first and Natsu went back home, having trouble walking but everybody was use to see him injured in town and no one really notice why he was in pain this time.

Once home he wander to his bed under the eyes of the blue cat, and let his-self fall in loudly.

-Natsu?

-Hm...?

-What's wrong? _Asked Happy._

-Nothing... I'm exhausted...

-How did you hurt yourself?

This question made the Dragon Slayer blush.

Could he tell Happy what happened in the guild today? Would his friend be able to help him think? Happy his young, did he need to know all this now? While he was wondering, Happy added a talk.

-Is it Gray?

Now Natsu had no choice.

-We... We slept together...

He bit his tongue hard seeing Happy in a state of shock.

-You... You mean... Sleep...?

-No...

Happy didn't say anything more except that Natsu should get some sleep but, he couldn't. He could only remember this evening with Gray, his beautiful body against his, making the Dragon Slayer feel like... Like he never felt before. Oh gosh, this was so incredible. And thinking about it made him want more of it. Regretting but loving at the same time, just one taste of the ice mage got him addicted. He turned and turned in his bed, chasing the memories, chasing the lust, chasing Gray out of his mind. What will be tomorrow made of...?

* * *

_Sooo... This was the 3rd chapter... Did you like it? Please leave reviews to tell me what you think about it (even if you think it's sh*t...). I TAKE REQUESTS! So if you have any ideas of fan fictions on this couple, or another, don't hesitate contacting me! See you in Chapter 4!_


	4. Obsesion

_Yeeeah! 4th Chapter! Finally it's published! No internet for a week is hard my friends… Anyway, since this publishing was late, the 5th Chapter is already started so it will be sooner than this one__. I'd like to thanks the readers following me, every review and fav'ing are so welcomed and makes me wanna right faster! Okay I stop babbling. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-OBSESSION-

The night was hard for the two young men.

Natsu woke up very early. Unable to sleep well, he moaned in bad-morning-mood. He pulled trousers on and a vest, not caring to put anything under and quickly went to the guild that opened in 5 minutes, so in half an hour, people will start to pop up over there and he wanted to disappear before that.

Arriving the moment Mirajane was pulling the gate's doors open, he rushed in and rushed out with a request in hand. "I need to leave now. I don't wanna see Gray." He blushed at the thought.

That was for sure he would never face the man before one or two months. Okay let's say years. "What the hell... What the bloody hell...» The dragon slayer was so deep in his mind that he crashed right in a streetlight. "Fuck!" he groaned rubbing his face under an old lady's look. She sighed as walking near him.

-Young boy, young boy... You seem troubled.

-Uh? _Reacted Natsu in surprise._ Err... Yeah... Just wasn't watchin'.

The old lady had a nice smile on her face.

-Your heart's stronger than your mind.

Natsu blinked, not really understanding the meaning of this.

-Stronger? _He repeated._

-Yes... You're someone that reacts to feelings, and not to facts.

-Are you sayin' I'm an idiot?

He frowned, he surely wouldn't respond this way usually, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

-No, no offense, dear. Sorry for disturbing you.

She bowed to show she was sincere.

The boy watched the lady walk away carrying a way too heavy bag for her. He sighed and took it gently from her hands.

-Let me help you with this.

-That's very nice. _She smiled again._ I do not live far.

Natsu followed her few streets away.

-Why did you help me, young gentleman? _She said a little tease in her voice._

-My name's Natsu. And it just seemed you needed help, it's heavy.

He had calm down and this was also a way for him to apologize from being so touchy.

-Well, Natsu, as I said, you follow your heart. Never lose this.

-You don't know me oba-san... _He said smiling nicely, touched by what the lady thought of him._

She laughed. Her wrinkled face drew a gentle smile, the one only person that lived long enough could have, full of goodness. She made her think of Master Makarof, this strange way to be so… sage? He couldn't really put it under words.

-Maybe, but I do recognize the ones that can listen to their hearts, and other ones hearts. _She stopped in front of an old house door._ I'm here.

The dragon slayer who was puzzled by the woman put the bag down on the ground without saying anything. He looked the grandma's house. Old, and not really big, but it seemed homely, warm and full of memories.

-Well then, good day oba-san.

He walked away with one of his joyful smile and a wave. She nodded and entered the place as Natsu leaved.

The hungry, not showered and uncombed man got back home. Greeted by the blue exceed.

-Natsu, where have you been? _Said Happy, who was sitting on the table eating fish._

-To the guild. I took a request we should leave after getting ready. _Explained the man while taking a seat and start devouring what Happy put on the table._

-A mission? _Responded the winged cat, surprised_.

But before asking more he remembered what his friend told him last night. He understood Natsu's attitude and kept quiet about it.

-Do I have to pack food? There is a sardine-in-oil tin...

He made the puppy eyes to the dragon slayer.

-Of course you can take it. _Laughed Natsu._

-Aye!

He immediately flew away and started packing some food, sardine first of all.

The pink hair male smiled and prepared his self.

A dark hair male entered, undressing, in Fairy Tail's basement. As stripping his clothes off his strong body, he looked around: No sight of the Dragon Slayer. He walked to a table still checking anywhere his friend could be. Once he was next to the wooden bench, he sat down, only in his boxers now. "He has still not arrived yet...".

Gray was lost in his mind, thinking since last night, fearing what will happen today. He thought about taking a mission or even not going to the guild pretending he's ill, but the last option will be too cowardly for him.

Stirring up his brain so bad he had a head-ache, a red head girl brought his attention to her by calling his name.

-Gray...?

-Uh? Err... Yeah? _He responded freshly confused of being pulled out of his deep reflection._

-You alright?

-Haven't slept much.

He was telling the truth, he didn't manage to rest correctly, and so, thus having trouble on his mind, he was tired, not helping to see clearly.

-Why so? _Asked Erza in surprise._

-Oh nothing, neighbors needed help.

He looked away, acting like he was looking for someone and then waved to Mirajane.

-Help? _Repeated the girl who was interested knowing this._

After all, Gray was a strong guy and seeing him totally somewhere-only-he-could-know in his head wasn't his type. The scene made her remember his state of mind in the moon island. But before she could hear the ice-mage's answer, Mirajane interrupted as coming along.

-Hey there, _she greeted with her soft voice._

-Hi. _Responded Gray and Erza._

-Nice weather isn't it? Should I bring you something?

-Very nice, Mira, sun shines a little hard thought. _Noted the woman._ Could you bring a breakfast please?

-Sure.

She smiled and turns to hear if Gray wouldn't like anything.

-Hm... 2, with a black coffee please Mira.

-Be right back.

The white girl turned around and leave with her tray.

Erza sited in front of Gray. Changing subject they chatted about other things than the reason why the dark-bluish hair mage was so tired.

His cold eye dropped on the window as they received their meals. He remained silent for a few seconds. The sun was bright up there in the sky, burning a little the man's pale skin, shining from all its will. How could he not notice it by coming to the guild? The hot star was lighting the world up, comforting and worming this bloody day. "How can this be so bright, so strong and beautiful in such a bad time...?" Mentally asked Gray to his self. He then started eating.

The affluent moment of the day, that means the moment when nearly everybody's there, a blond girl came in all happily. As soon as she stepped in the guild she saluted everybody cheerfully. Someone was missing, Natsu wasn't there.

-Natsu's not here? I'd like to talk to him. _She asked Mirajane who usually was the first one in the basement_.

-Hm, no. He came this morning very early and took a request. Did he leave without you? _She was surprised._

So was Lucy.

-No, haven't heard of it.

The ice-mage and Titania weren't far and picked up all the conversation.

-Natsu's gone without saying anything? That's unusual, _pointed out Erza._

-Yes, especially without Lucy. _Added Mira._

This last line got on Gray's nerves.

-This idiot... Why can't he stop causing us troubles, _he sighed._

-Uh... You're maybe a little hard Gray, Natsu's strong enough to be fine only with Happy.._. Said Lucy feeling the shity mood of the man_.

-Yeah, but he could at least inform someone._ He groaned._

A small silhouette walked on the bar counter.

-Sorry for interrupting. Mira, I have receive a letter from the Magic Consul, cancel the request of Hargeon. _Demanded the Master Makarof_.

-Hargeon's request? Oh... I think this is the mission Natsu went off with this morning... _She said embarrassed._

-Natsu? Crap! Exclaimed the old man. This letter is about the thieves he's supposed to stop. The man who ordered the mission couldn't afford much to pay so he describes a dangerous black guild as thieves.

-A black guild?

Erza's tone was sharp and her eyes serious.

-What?

Gray's eyes turned to Makarof, not sure of what will happen next.

-Someone has to go and get him. _Sagely said Makarof._ Before there's troubles.

The dark hair man sighed.

-Natsu's strong master. _Noted Mirajane._

-Yeah but, when Natsu's in something, it always means troubles. _Responded the guild's elder._

Gray couldn't keep a smile from curling up on his mouth. "Maybe he always means troubles but... It wouldn't be fun without him and the shit he brings." Responded Gray, but keeping it for him.

-I'm going to get him. _Said the strongest Fairy Tail's woman, as standing up_.

But Erza didn't get very far; a cold hand stopped her in her impetus.

-No, I'm going. I have to kick his butt for something anyways.

The man's voice was determinate.

Lucy seemed to want to say something be she stopped. Erza eyed him a little, calling to mind the ice-mage's reaction. But the young man didn't wait for her friend answer to this, as if even Titania wouldn't make him change his mind. His eyes meted once again his master's.

-... Fine. You will go Gray, be quick. _Allowed Makarof and turned around to leave._

-Thanks.

Gray didn't wait shit and leaved the guild in the next seconds.

Lucy and Erza sited together, wondering about the event.

-Strange that Gray looked so determinate… _Sharing her thoughts with Erza._

-It is and… It is not._ Responded the scarlet hair girl._

-Uh?

-Gray and Natsu are… More than friends, they're like brothers to each other.

-Brothers…?_ Repeated the star-mage, wanting to know more about what Erza was talking about._

-Yeah, that's why they'll always be the first one caring for the other, and also why they don't want to show how strong the bond between them is.

-I see… _Said Lucy now thinking about all this._

-Master? _Asked a white hair woman._

-What is it Mirajane?_ Responded the old man as sipping on his wine._

-You do know that whatever he does, Natsu won't listen to Gray and he will actually get also involved in all this, right?

-Oh crap…! _Innocently replied Makarof, perfectly knowing that Mirajane seen right through what he was doing._

-The consul will get mad at you again. _She noted._

-Oh, hell the consul, I know that they'll kick those entire dark-mage asses.

She smiled lightly but still pouted a little to Makarof because he was again doing "bad things".

The Dragon Slayer just arrived in Hargeon city and was sitting at a tavern's table having a meal with his friend.

-Dat'z délishous..!

The Exceed wasn't sure if Natsu was talking or literally slurping the food in his plate. He laughed seeing that he was actually going well. After swallowing the young man started another line.

-Let's get moving and find a hotel for the night. Than will go and fire up the place!

-Aye Sir!

At the same time, the ice-mage was in the train for Hargeon, this was already 2 hours he was traveling. Only one hour left before he arrived. He was disturbed. First of all he'll see Natsu, secondly he'll have to talk to him, and thirdly he'll surely help him with the bloody mission. "Great" he sighed. But looking at the sky threw the window, he knew nobody else than him had to go for the pink hair idiot, because he was the one that made the Dragon Slayer leave.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Don't be hesitant sending reviews, about it even if it's not a very optimistic point of vu on my work, it will only make me improve! Thus, my way of paragraphing isn't current on (I've noticed), so is it hard to read it this way? _


	5. Because we are two

_Hello everyone! Okay this time I have no excuses I've been lazy, but I know some of the readers are also writers, so I think you can understand. Anyway this is the fifth chapter of Something To Discover and yes, the story is moving on. Oh, by the way, I've tried to make it easier to read the dialogues. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- BECAUSE WE'RE TWO -

_- In Hargeon's station, the whistles announces the trains departure, every steps of the crowded platform resonates on the walls - Still, a young man with a straight grey gaze and dark blue hair walks right ahead without hearing anything - He is so deep in his thoughts that he immediately forgotten everything around him - He sometimes wishes his feelings could be frozen but, always, quietly and secretly, they were warmed up by an undying, burning flame. __-_

There he was. Now he needed to find the Natsu. Walking down town he watched the streets of the harboring city. "Natsu should already be on his way..." He thought, in a sigh. He has already been thinking too much about him during the past days, and the task of finding him was a torture to his mind.

He continued his way in direction of the black guild's basement. It has been built on a hill outside of the city. Half way, he started hearing noise "Explosions? He's not far!". He ran and broke right in the middle of a fight: His friend against a whole guild.

-Gray?! _Stopped the dragon Slayer._

-Stop him! _Shouted a dark mage._

And the fight continued. Even Gray had to get in the fight.

-Oï Gray!

-Yeah?

-I'm all fired up, let's kick some asses!

-For sure! _Gray laughed and punched a guy away.  
_

The ice mage ice the floor and Natsu jumped out from behind his friend using the fire dragon's wings. The ice exploded. Cold and hot hitting violently but beautifully, leaving little sparkles in the air that were dancing with the red flames. Two kind of magic totally different but so powerfully when combined.

Few minutes later, every opponent was lying on the ground, knocked out or unable to resist fire and ice. The place turned into ruins, even the ceiling was wreck.

-So... What are you doing here? _Natsu simply asked_

-Master sent me to get you because they're not thieves but a black guild.

-A black Guild?

Natsu looked around to see only knocked out mages._  
_

-Yeah._  
_

Gray was surprised by the totally casual way that Natsu was acting. Way to casual to be Natsu. He sighed seeing that now was the moment._  
_

-Listen, Natsu... I...

-You?

-I don't know how to explain it...

-About last night...

-Yeah.

-Don't worry about it. _He smiled._

Gray's jaw dropped. "What the hell?!" _he mentally exclaimed._

-What...?

-Yeah, I mean, it's find, it happened. Let's just stay friends...

-Oh... I see._ Gray sighed.  
_

He felt so relief. But something in his heart was hurting. "Why..." He thought. But he breathed in slowly and begins to ignore the feeling, chasing it away.

-So it's fine... _He added. _

-Yeah, fine. _Said the pink haired mage_.

Was Gray seeing all right...? Natsu was... blushing...?

A moment of silence let the two boys waiting for the other to do something.

-It's... Not that fine...

-No...

-You... wanna talk about it? _Asked Natsu_.

-Well... Let's make it clear I guess...

-Let's have a talk in a more appropriate place then...

The two men leaved the half destroyed place. They were from about 30 minutes to the city but it was the longest minutes of their lives. _"I hate silence… It shouts the truth__ out__…" _Though Natsu as he looked at the view. Green hills until loss of sight with the small city spotted in the middle. You could see the chimneys smoking from here.

- It's beautiful isn't it…? _Said Gray, standing next to the fire mage, with his eyes on the horizon._

- It is…

He sat on a rock_. _Gray didn't know if he should sit next to him.

- All the things that happened in the last days… _Started Natsu _…I do not regret them. _He confidently added.  
_

It made Gray's heart twitch.

- I… I just don't know what to say… I mean, I've never been attracted by men… Thus, it's you.

- Yeah… Makes things even more complicated because it's us… _Answered Natsu, with a bit of a mocking tone in his voice.  
_

Gray wondered a lot, so did Natsu. He broke the silence one again.

- Hey… Truly, you always had a little weakness for males…

He couldn't ask such a thing with a tease in such a situation, but he did._  
_

-Gray…! _He blushed. _You say "always" but I never had a girlfriend... neither a boyfriend! But… Yeah, male or female doesn't really matter for me.

- So… Why did you leave for this mission...?

His deep and dark voice caressed the Dragon Slayer's hear, as Gray finally sited next to him._  
_

- You really ask stupid things. Why did you come?

He looked at him.

- Master wanted someone to get you because the council canceled the request. I said I'd go. It's my fault if you leaved and took the stupid quest, after all...

- Oh stop it. It's not your fault! Because the decision I made was from my own will. You know, with you I've learnt an important thing: You have to be two tostart a fight, but you also have to be two to make love.

He blushed to his own words, and looked at the sky in order to escape Gray's percent eyes.

-Well... What I mean is... That we're both responsible of all this... _He continued_

Natsu cursed his habit to react quickly and say whatever was on his mind.

Gray also turned his sight at the clouds and repeating all that Natsu had just said, making his heart beat fast. When the ice-mage started to stand up, the other males warm hand lend on his.

- What do you feel for me? Honestly...

This question ran through Gray's head for the last days and still, he had no answer.

- What do I feel for you...? I... I don't really know. You're a brother, my best friend and my rival...

He breathed in and then looked at Natsu who seemed to wait more explanations from Gray.

- But now I must say I'm lost in my feelings... _He added._

Natsu stayed silent a moment, none of them knew how to sort this out now.

"Am I really in love with Natsu...?" Thought Gray, looking at his friend. The other boy was staring at something in the view but was soon oblige to look elsewhere when a cold hand pushed his face in front of his. Before he could say anything, Gray had captured his lips in an icy kiss. The fire mage blushed and placed his hand behind the Ice mage neck, slowly letting their lips brush one against the other. He could feel his head spin but, he loved it. As the warm lips responded to the kiss, Gray pulled the fire mage's body closer, wanting more of this warmth, more of him. When they parted they lips, the eyes met. Silence, letting the two boys stay close, gently and shyly brushing the other one's flesh with the tip of their fingers.

The sun had fallen and stars were dancing in the sky, nicely watching over two young men, lying on the grass, fallen asleep.

Gray woke up next to his friend, opening his eyes on him he looked at his sleeping face. Slightly tan skin with incredible pink hair falling on his cheeks. The man's eyes followed the lines of Natsu's jaws and stopped on his thin lips. He gently brushed away a lock. "He still has a childish face..." He smiled to his thought. Green eyes made Gray stop admiring Natsu's body.

-Hi... _Said the Ice mage._

-Hey there...

Natsu smiled.

-We should return to the guild today.

-Yeaaah... Let me sleep.

He closed his eyes.

Gray smiled and started tickling Natsu who burst in laughter. The dragon slayer then pushed the other one back.

-Oh crap! Happy!

Gray's smile dropped. Natsu was so disturbed by Gray last night that he had forgotten about Happy.

-I haven't seen him yesterday. _Explained the dark hair male._

-Don't worry, I'm here. _A high pinched voice came from above._

-Happy?! _Exclaimed Natsu._

-I have seen... e-ve-ry-thing... _He added with a mocking voice, ready to make fun of the two busted boys_. You're in looooooove!

-Shut up! _Shouted the young men with red cheeks_.

* * *

_Don't hate me because of the end of the chapter! I wanted to finish on something funny. I think chapter there will be one or two more chapters. If you have any request, contact me! (And if you like my work well... Follow! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there! So this the last Chapter! I think I would have liked to make it last longer but, wasn't sure I had enough ideas to leave some more suspense...Anyways! Might do a seventh chapter, an M-rated bonus... Ah ha ha! I'd like to thanks everyone for your support! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Only three weeks-

After waking up under the mocking chuckles of the blue exceed. The two boys started walking with tense faces. No word were exchanged between Gray and Natsu when they were down town because every time they looked or talk to each other, Happy commented, rolling his tongue, making the mages mentally curse him.

But the teasing cat didn't have enough. This was way too big for him to stop: Gray and Natsu! Natsu and Gray! Kissing! That was just... Merely impossible but, as it's said, everything is possible with Fairy Tail! So with a Cheshire's smile, he flew in front of a shop's window and pointed out two cups with pink hearts all over it.

-Oooh! Sooo sweet! _Said Happy._

-Oh shut up Happy!

Natsu had enough and was fed up with the teasing already. His shout attracted the attention from the crowd.

-So what if I've kiss and slept with him?! It's not a reason to make such deal about it!

Gray wanted to kill himself right now. Natsu just shouted this out in front of men, women and children, perfect strangers that were now looking at him, the man from the pink hair's tales. Some mothers even hid their children's eyes. "Why... Oh god why did I choose someone like this..." He prayed nobody recognized them. Happy looked surprised too. Natsu's only reaction was to stare to the observer with a wild look, then walk away nonchalantly. The two other followed him, without a word until the train station.

Happy looked unhappy. Strangely enough. Head, ears, tail, paws and wings pointing down. Flying or mostly erring in front of Gray. Natsu, him, was few steps ahead, still nervous. He stopped on the platform.

-Okay, you two stay here; I'm going to valid the tickets and get something to drink.

Gray wanted to leave the inseparable friends, so he walked away.

The dragon slayer, the beast of burning power, turn his eyes to the little blue cat, only able to fly. "Oh Happy don't be sad you're such a dear friend to me..." The warm hands nicely grabbed the small creature and push him gently into his arms. The exceed's paw stretched to hug.

-I'm Sorry Natsu... I didn't want to make you feel so angry...

-It's okay... _He smiled_ I've got way too angry...

Once the ice-mage came back, Happy and Natsu were the best friends again. They laughed, teased, talked they usual non-sense and bla bla bla... At least, Natsu was smiling. It made the frozen heart beat from happiness.

-The train's here. _He said._

Natsu's smile turned into a blame face.

-Train...? I'm not sure... Magnolia's not far we could walk...

-Stop being a pussy would ya?

-What d'ya want?! I'm sure not a pussy! Punk!

-So get in the train!

He grabbed Natsu and pushed him in the train, not dealing with this shit after all the trouble he had by getting here. Surely not gonna walk home!

The doors closed, and Natsu already felt sick.

-It haven't even moved yet... _Commented Gray._

* * *

Gray's black shoes stepped on Magnolia's platform. "Home..!" he thought. Natsu's pink head landed on Magnolia's platform.

-Huh... _Was his last breath_.

-Come on Natsu. _Cheered Happy_.

-Yeah... Coming...

The still ill dragon slayer stood up bravely and started walking, dizzily. Gray smiled. He still loves to see Natsu be a total idiot.

Soon after, they stepped in the guild under the welcoming of their friends. Natsu was being windy on the way he defeated a whole black guild. Gray was outdoing on his-self.

It was cheerful and messy, as it always seem to be. As if the building itself kept memories from the mages, that were, that are, and coming to be. Especially keeping the moments of happiness. And this ceiling, those walls and stones... Will they keep the memories of two young boys that wanted to grow up to fast? Two young boys and the looks they were sometimes, discretely, throwing each other with a sparkle of complicity.

The next morning, the arriving at the guild was on the late 10, still hang-overs from last night. Natsu was still having breakfast and Gray tried to deal with an alcohol breath and a head-ache. He sipped his coffee. Lucy came by and sit with him.

-So? When are you two gonna tell us all? _She smiled and the ice-mage nearly spitted out the hot liquid on her. _

- Wha... What are you talking about? _He said after swallowing slowly_.

-Of course you know what I'm talking about. I've noticed something else then friendship lately...

Gray was stoned by the stellar-mage. Was it this obvious?! He started to look ill.

-Don't worry nobody else knows _She added with a confused smile._

After a sigh, Gray responded.

-You're crazy? Telling everyone? I'm sure Natsu would say no as well, even if he often looks like he doesn't care at all about those things.

-I understand, but we're your friends, I'm sure you'll have some tease but everybody will be happy for you, because you are happy. And it's Natsu who taught me this.

Gray smiled confusingly, she was right. Not as if he was scared about what the others will think about this relationship, but because he didn't even knew what state were their mentioned relationship. Lucy leaved with a sweet and teasing smile of her, she always looked cute in Gray's eye.

Too cute for the dragon slayer who noticed Gray turning his head to see Lucy leave. Natsu just ignored it, but still felt a bit pointy. He was in right to feel jealous...But still Gray wasn't his boyfriend... Or maybe he is... Well Natsu wasn't sure he was in right to feel jealous **and **complain about it.

* * *

Days, weeks... Time passed by and what happened between the Ice-Mage and the Dragon Slayer was kept secret and forgotten. They did not even talk about it only the two of them. But feelings were still here, hiding as they did before all the story came up.

Gray woke up naked in his bed, looked through the window. "Three weeks have past now... It seems everything turned to normal again..." He stretched and got up, walked around the house in his most natural clothing... At the same moment the door crushed.

-Hey! Gray!

The Dragon Slayer who didn't knew the use of a door bell came face to face with the Ice-mage.

-Natsu?!

-Gray?!

Natsu's eyes noticed his friend was stark naked, well, more the usual. His eyes went straight down on the other male's virility. He burst out in laughter while Gray quickly hide him-self behind a pillow.

-Stop laughing! Idiot!

-No! Aha ha ha!

Gray rolled his eyes and threw the pillow across the living room, right into the pink head. Then he climbed the stairs. Green eyes looking his butt; slightly tanned cheeks blushing. This damn exhibitionist was sexy, for sure. The fired up idiot was pulled out of his day dreaming once the dark haired boy came back, dressed.

-So wha'd'ya want for coming here? _He sighed._

-Hm... Lucy asked me too. She's ill and can't move out of bed until Wendy's spelling fully heal her.

-Oh...

Gray still didn't understand why Lucy has sent Natsu here.

-You have a book of hers that she'd like to take back.

-Ah, I see.

He walked to the sofa and took a book sitting on the table next to it. Natsu took it and red the tittle: "The crimson flower under clouds."

-What a strange title. Comment Natsu.

-It's still a very good book.

-Yeah yeah...

-You don't like reading, do you?

-I don't know... Some of them are really complicated...! And I prefer hearing stories than reading them.

-Like little kids.

-Shut up!

Gray laughed. It was so easy to make Natsu look angry and get on his high horse.

-Had breakfast? _He asked to the still cranky fire boy_.

-Nope, was hopping for Lucy to feed me.

-Where's Happy?

-With Lucy.

Gray sit to the kitchen table after pulling out a second cup and plate, and poured black coffee in the two mugs. Natsu took the seat in front of Gray.

After eating the walked down to Lucy's and climbed eat the window to get in. Lucy scowled them again.

-Here's your book.

Gray handed it to Lucy.

-Ah thanks. _She coughed_. Sorry to take it back but Levy's asked for it.

-I finished it. No worry.

-You can take another one on the shelves if you want.

Gray smiled. Lucy smiled too. Natsu was had a sulk about it. But the two friends didn't notice it. The ice-mage moved and stop in front of Lucy's book collection to find something interesting. Not that he was a great reader like Lucy or Levy. But it was sometime nice to evade trough writings.

-Loooooove! _Whispered Happy to Natsu's ear. _

-No! I'm not..! It's not...! Ah! Happy!

Natsu chased after the flying cat, still mocking him.

-Don't run around! You gonna break something! _Shouted Lucy in panic._

Eventually, the two boys and the cat were kicked out by the overly tired stellar-mage.

-You really can't behave, can you?

-Oh stop it! Happy Started!

The named exceed was giggling in front of them.

-Stop it! _Continued Natsu._

-What's the matter, Happy? _Said Gray in a sigh, not sure he wanted to know._

-Natsu's in looooooove!

The two males blushed, and the cat continued.

-So is Grrrrray!

And a race started all over the city. But Happy could fly and disappeared, leaving the fire-mage and the ice-mage in the middle of nowhere. It was now eleven o'clock and Fairy Tail's comrades started to wonder where the blond-hair, the dark-hair and the pink-hair teenagers could be.

-Damn! If I catch him... _Said Natsu, catching his breath. _

-Tss! When will he stop teasing us?

A silence. Three weeks when the could sometimes forget about it. And the moment the cat could tease them, he didn't miss it.

-I thought it was over as well... _Finally answered Natsu._

-You know... Lucy has more or less guessed what was happening...

Natsu looked shocked.

-Seriously?!

-Yeah... She came up and asked me when we will announce it to the guild.

They were heading Fairy Tail's building.

-Announce what we've done?

Natsu didn't look keened by the idea of telling everybody he had sex and kisses with the other one.

-She must think we're a couple. So she meant announcing our relationship... _He blushed._ Well, we're not even in this kind of relationship...!

-Of course not...!

-Absolutely not. _Added the ice-mage._

They stayed silent, staring at their thoughts. They both denied the fact they were a couple but they were still wondering. After all, it's not like the problem was solved. Gray turned his eyes to his friend, observing the details of his face. Big eyes, with a green but also amber color. They were like two precious stones Gray would steal if he had to in order to have them. He stopped in front of the guild's open gates that were welcoming them. His friend looked at him with a curious eye. But the ice-mage just followed the other one without a word.

-Where have you been? _Asked Erza, looking the two males come in._

-Lucy's ill, we went to check on her.

-I hope she'll heal quickly.

Natsu just joined Happy with an evil smile. The rest of the day as it always is... Until four o'clock. "It's fucking my mind up... What should I do...?" Gray thought. His grey eyes met Natsu's beautiful gaze. For few seconds they didn't move. Natsu stood up. Gray followed and started walking straight at him. Looking daggers at each other, they we're dangerously approaching. Erza was keeping a close eye on them.

-Wha'd'ya want? _Asked Natsu in a dark voice._

-Got a problem...?!

Gray grabbed Natsu's shirt to hold on it. Natsu had a tight grip on Gray's wrist. Erza was even more attentive. Both pulled. Their lips were now sealed. Delightfully snatching the other one's mouth, they couldn't give a shit about anything else around. What happened? They don't really know. Maybe their body being so close could only end to this. Kissing silently, the whole guild's attention were on them with shocked faces. The kissing slowly broke.

-I love you, Gray... _Natsu whispered with a smile._

-I love you too... Idiot.

* * *

The end...! Badabum da! (Don't ask xD). Hope you enjoyed those 6 small chapters and that I improved my writing style (And grammar!).

_**Moy-Kun.**_


End file.
